


In Absence

by RectifiedPear



Category: The Fox and the Hound (1981)
Genre: Oneshot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: You can tell time passage somewhat here by knowing foxes breed once a year, it's been three to four years, as Vixey is likely tending litter three or four.Wild animals raised in captivity are not to be released unless raised to be released, Todd was not, I always assumed this would backfire, and may write about this more eventually. Not as big on this fandom as some, but I do have complaints, both with book,  movie, sequel, and so forth. It's always bugged me just enough to make me want to write some of my takes on it.I don't believe Todd and Copper stayed friends at the end of the movie, I believe they accepted -at the time- they'd likely never see each other again, or it was all over. It's easy to believe that at the moment, that it's all over; you'll never cross paths with them again, but life's longer than that moment, and it can make for some things you don't expect to take back and such. Doesn't mean everything can be fixed. Means sometimes you get other chances or whatever.





	In Absence

Todd lingered often around where Copper had lived. Had lived. It was years later and the humans were older, and with age, they'd gone somewhere else. Chief had parted ways into a place that only dogs and animals his age could follow, and Copper, well, he'd had a change in his life.

The old man had released him, commands of go, scram, and be free. It had never crossed the fox's mind for a dog to escape and live in the wild. He'd considered asking it more when he'd been older, as a puppy, Copper had said dogs couldn't. Maybe that was a lie. The male's mate was off, out of season, and rearing another litter of kits. Provide as he did, he felt no joy this round. Six had been plenty, three more litters had been daunting. His life was routine. Mastered and on loop. 

Copper's muzzle bore the faintest of white hairs that didn't blend with the rest of it, adult dogs had those. He'd dodged a few. Amos being gone as well as Willow Tweed had done his emotions a twist. They went to someplace for older people. He assumed like dens or burrows the elderly curl up in, waiting for their end.

Slipping down, he sniffed for Copper, and found nothing there but old odors and the collar worn by Chief when he still breathed. It was resting atop a pair of planks, nailed so one made an arch downward, and the top held the loop of material. Paint scrawled along it, and he presumed it was human for a name. It matched the tag's own words.

No one had moved into the place. They had a sign now before it, and sometimes people visited, but they never stayed. Some had dogs or cats, but none let them roam far enough. Todd didn't much care for the idea of a new dog around. 

He slid downward, tummy rubbing dirt and leaves as he looked for prints. Copper made rounds here, they had not made up with each other. He'd done too much damage. Even so... Todd missed him.

He wanted to be friends again. 

He wanted something more than what he had. A break out of everything that was choking his old memories out. From kits and from all that was the wild life.

Todd turned his head, ears swiveling at a growl. A flutter of wings and a crunch, then silence. The big hound dog lifted his head a few yards away, eyes hardened. His prize in his teeth as he padded off into the woods. He looked well-fed. Almost wild.

The fox drew closer, then pulled back, tail curling around himself.

The male's nose twitched, deep, noisy chuffs of air being sucked into his lungs, then he turned his head. His dark brown eyes met Todd's and he relaxed after a second, smiling almost. Then he turned, and bounded off. 

Todd hesitated.

Caution thrown, he chased after Copper, hoping against hopes, this was an invitation, and not a trap. It had been a long while. He hoped not too long.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell time passage somewhat here by knowing foxes breed once a year, it's been three to four years, as Vixey is likely tending litter three or four.
> 
> Wild animals raised in captivity are not to be released unless raised to be released, Todd was not, I always assumed this would backfire, and may write about this more eventually. Not as big on this fandom as some, but I do have complaints, both with book, movie, sequel, and so forth. It's always bugged me just enough to make me want to write some of my takes on it.
> 
> I don't believe Todd and Copper stayed friends at the end of the movie, I believe they accepted -at the time- they'd likely never see each other again, or it was all over. It's easy to believe that at the moment, that it's all over; you'll never cross paths with them again, but life's longer than that moment, and it can make for some things you don't expect to take back and such. Doesn't mean everything can be fixed. Means sometimes you get other chances or whatever.


End file.
